


Uncomfortable (Extended)

by twoheartedalien



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: She swore she wasn't homophobic, but the thought of her roommate dating other girls just made her uncomfortable. (College AU)This is my extended version of Atyinso's Uncomfortable, after reading the fic I couldn't get the idea out of my head and Atyinso graciously agreed to let me write a story based on their idea.





	

Chapter 1:   
Lux skipped excitedly towards the reception desk in the main building of her new college. It was Lux’s first day as a college student; she had chosen to attend the same school her older brother Garen and her friends had chosen. She stood at the front desk, resting her elbows on it and smiled widely at the lady working on the computer.  
“It’s my first day and I’m here to find out where my dorm is.”   
“Your name?” The woman looked tired, Lux was probably one of hundreds of students who started today, asking her the same questions over and over.  
“Luxanna Crownguard.” She beamed. The receptionist quickly tapped away at her keyboard, reading what came up on her screen.   
“You’re staying in the dorm by the Physics Building, dorm room 405.” The woman said before circling the building on the map for Lux and handing her a key.   
“Have a nice day!” Lux smiled at her again before skipping out the front door. Lux grabbed the bags she had left outside the main building and began heading to where the receptionist had pointed out on the map. The campus was much larger than she had imagined, though Lux wasn’t sure what she should have expected from such an expensive university. Her eyes had almost bulged out of her face when she received the bill for her upcoming first semester.   
Lux joined the hundreds of other students making awkward shuffles with their belongings into the dorm halls around campus, eventually, after getting lost a few times, she found the building she was looking for. A big four storey orange brick building stood in front of her as she double checked the map before heading inside. She confirmed with a woman wearing a t-shirt saying she was a guide that this was the building she was looking for before asking which floor her room was on.  
“The first number is the floor; the second two are the room number.” Lux nodded and smiled before she headed for the stairs, not bothering to join the line of people waiting for the one elevator.  
She walked around on the fourth floor, trying to make sense of which way the numbers went before she found room 405, fishing the keys out of the pocket of her jeans. She unlocked the door and headed inside.   
“Hello?” Lux called out. She knew she was meant to have a roommate, though she couldn’t get in contact with her before the semester started to sort out who would bring what. Lux figured she must have just been given a wrong email address. When she received no answer, Lux began to look around the dorm. It was a small apartment; she had decided to pay extra for the apartment over the single room with two beds. This way she could at least have her own room even if she had to share the apartment itself. She brought her bags to one of the rooms, opening the door. Inside the room was a redheaded woman, half naked from the waist up.   
“Oh my god!” Lux exclaimed before she clamped one of her hands over her eyes.  
“What the fuck!” The redhead exclaimed back, obviously surprised by Lux’s intrusion on her changing clothes.   
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d already arrived.” Lux stammered out before trying to back away from the door. The redhead grabbed the door handle forced it closed, slamming it in Lux’s face and causing the blonde to jump slightly. Lux began moving her stuff to the other room, blushing hard at the first impression she gave to her roommate as someone who doesn’t know how to knock.   
The room that ended up being Lux’s had a single bed to the right of the door and a desk on the left side. It was smaller than the other room but her roommate had gotten here first, she sighed slightly and placed her things on the bed when she heard footsteps behind her. Lux turned to see the redhead standing behind her wearing a leather crop-top, a leather jacket and tight leather pants. Leather on leather on leather. Lux blushed slightly when the redhead caught her staring at the tattoo on the right side of her midriff.   
“Learn to knock.” The redhead said aggressively. Lux laughed nervously before extending her hand out.  
“I’m sorry about that! I’m Luxanna Crownguard, but you can call me Lux.” The redhead looked at Lux’s hand, refusing to shake it, instead folding her arms across her chest.   
“I’m Katarina. Keep out of my way and we’ll be fine.” She said before exiting Lux’s room, heading out of the apartment. Lux frowned, thinking her interruption may have been the cause of Katarina’s foul mood. She tapped her finger against her lips, thinking of a way to apologise when she had an idea. She could cook dinner for the redhead; they did have a small kitchenette after all.   
Later that evening, Lux made a spaghetti dish, expecting Katarina to return home any minute and leaving it to simmer on the stove. After a while, Lux gave up, Katarina hadn’t returned and didn’t seem like she would be back any time soon. She ate her own dinner and left enough for Katarina if she wanted some. Lux sat on her laptop, mindlessly looking through her social media when she heard the frantic twist of keys in the front door. Lux looked out of her room into the small hallway between her and Katarina’s room, seeing Katarina pushing another woman into her room, kissing her aggressively. Lux blushed brightly at seeing the pair before closing her own bedroom door.   
A few minutes later Lux could hear loud moans from the room next door, she pulled out her headphones and listened to some music hoping to drown out the sounds of her roommate having sex. Unfortunately, it didn’t work, even at the highest setting she could still hear the moans and screams of the woman Katarina had brought back to their dorm. Lux sighed; she hoped that this wasn’t going to be a regular thing. 

Chapter 2:   
Lux unlocked the door to her dorm and placed her bag on one of the seats at the small dining table in her and Katarina’s apartment. She’d been living with Katarina for about three weeks now, even though they weren’t successful, Lux kept making attempts in hopes to befriend the redhead. She would make her dinner or try to talk to her, asking her questions about herself to get to know her better to be swatted away or have Katarina’s door slammed in her face. Lux was far too determined to make the best of this living situation to give up so easily.   
Lux decided she was going to make lunch for Katarina who had clearly still not emerged from her bedroom in the time that Lux had left for and attended her classes for the day. The blonde hummed away happily as she made some sandwiches for herself and Katarina. Luckily, she thought to herself, Katarina hadn’t been bringing home as many women as she had initially feared on her first night, it was amounting to maybe one a week which she could live with even if it was incredibly loud and distracting. It was as if Katarina knew how to find women that were loud every time.   
After she finished making the sandwiches, she put the dirty utensils in the sink before walking to Katarina’s door, knocking lightly and putting a massive smile on her face. Katarina yanked the door open, staring at the blonde, waiting expectantly for Lux to say something.   
“Out with it.” Katarina snapped when Lux hesitated for too long.  
“I made you lunch.” She held out the plate for Katarina to take it. The redhead stared at the sandwich for a moment before grabbing the plate and closing the door in Lux’s face for probably the second time that week.   
As much as Lux wanted to befriend the redhead, Katarina terrified her. Everyone was terrified of her, it was probably the only reason why their neighbours hadn’t complained about the loud sex she was having. Lux sighed and sat in her room, eating her own sandwich as she flipped through one of her textbooks absentmindedly. It wasn’t even twenty minutes later that Lux began to hear loud moans from the room next door causing Lux to roll her eyes and reach for her headphones.   
The noises continued on for nearly an hour before a short silence and a dishevelled redheaded woman that wasn’t Katarina emerged from the room. Lux looked out from her bedroom into the small hallway, locking eyes with the woman, recognising her as Sarah Fortune from some of her classes. Lux blushed slightly, now knowing far too much about an acquaintance than she would like. Sarah cleared her throat loudly before turning and heading for the front door.   
Lux sighed loudly, resting her chin on her palms; she wasn’t sure what she was going to do when Katarina was beginning to make her way through having sex with people she knew now. She needed advice she decided, standing up and heading towards the front door.  
“Where are you going?” Katarina said gruffly, successfully pretending to not care about where the blonde was going.   
“Oh, I’m going to see a friend of mine. She just lives down the hall, you should meet her-” Lux said before Katarina raised a palm to her, indicating for her to stop.  
“Don’t care.” Lux sighed before leaving. She walked down to the end of the hall, knocking on the door to her friends’ room. The door opened and Leona popped her head out, smiling at Lux slightly.  
“Hey Lux, what do you need?”   
“I need some advice.” Leona nodded before letting her into her own small apartment, an exact copy of Lux’s and they sat quietly at the dining table.  
“What do you need advice on?” Lux checked over her shoulder to see whether Leona’s roommate, Diana, was here but it seemed like she was away.  
“You know my roommate, Katarina Du Couteau,” Leona nodded, giving an exasperated look as if she knew exactly what Katarina was like, “She keeps bringing women home.” Leona quirked her eyebrow slightly, not quite yet understanding the complaint.  
“You have a problem with that?” Lux realised the implication of her words, making Leona think that Lux might be homophobic.   
“N-No. It’s not that. It’s that she’s so loud and it’s all the time. I put my headphones on and turn up the volume to the loudest setting I can handle and I can still hear it.” Leona cringed, obviously empathising with the blonde.   
“So you need to know what you should do about it?” Leona asked, anticipating what Lux would say next. Lux nodded in response. “You need to talk to her about it,” Leona raised her palm to stop Lux from talking when she was about to protest, “I know what she’s like, but you still need to give it a try, if that doesn’t work and she’s still bothering you with it, go talk to one of the residential supervisors downstairs about it.” Lux sighed, knowing that the auburn haired woman was right.   
“Thanks Leona.” She said before heading for the door. 

Chapter 3  
Lux dug her finger tips into her temples, sighing loudly when she heard her roommate go for round two with yet another woman she had brought home. Does Katarina ever go to class or study anymore? Lux wondered, she honestly couldn’t tell. In the last month, Katarina’s sexual exploits had gone from one or so a week to three or four. It was now the middle of the semester and she still hadn’t gotten up the courage to ask her to be quiet despite Leona’s advice. The woman was scary and Lux liked her head being connected to her body.   
The other week, Lux had found Katarina sleeping on the couch after a long night out and tried to be friendly, waking her up to help her to her room. Instead of Katarina waking up and going to her own bed, she bit down on Lux’s hand, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Lux ran her fingers over the fresh scar on the back of her hand as she thought about it. Even worse was the other day when she called the redhead ‘Kat’ instead of Katarina. Lux couldn’t be sure how Katarina knew about her peeing the bed that one time because of a really scary nightmare, but she threatened to tell people if she ever called her ‘Kat’ again.   
Lux tried to force her focus back onto the assignments she had sitting on her desk in front of her. No matter what Lux did her roommate seemed to climb back into her mind, she wasn’t sure whether it was because of the noise or something else entirely. She wasn’t sure why the idea of Katarina bringing women home bothered her so much, making the hair on her neck stand up on end, she didn’t have a problem with her brother’s friend Taric coming out as gay even when her family did. So if Lux wasn’t homophobic, why did it bother her so much?   
Lux rolled her eyes hard at the sound of some sort of muffled scream coming from the room across the hall. The blonde knew she wasn’t going to get any work done with all that noise, let alone any sleep. She grabbed her pillow and a blanket, heading down the hall to Leona’s apartment. She lightly tapped on the door before Leona appeared, answering the door.   
“Hey Lux, what’s with the pillow and blanket?”   
“I can’t sleep in my room with that noise.”   
“Again? This is the second time this week,” Lux nodded, “I know you’re afraid of her but you really need to say something, this is getting ridiculous.”   
“I know, I’m sorry for burdening you but you couldn’t sleep if you had that noise going on all the time either.” Leona let Lux in and gestured for her to bring her things to the couch.   
“I have some assignments to do; you okay to just hang out here by yourself?” Lux nodded before lying down on the couch, resting her head on the pillow, falling asleep not too long after.   
The next morning, Lux got up; feeling refreshed by her undisturbed sleep and began folding up her blanket. Lux headed back down the hall to her own apartment, fishing the keys out of her pocket when she heard Katarina and someone else talking inside.  
“Just tell her how you feel for god’s sake. I can’t hear any more complaints about your sex life.” The very thin walls were even thinner than Lux had previously thought, you could hear so much just by standing out in the hall.   
“I can’t, I don’t know how.” Katarina hissed back.  
“You’re such a child sometimes.” Lux suddenly heard furniture being knocked over and a squeal coming from the second woman in the apartment. Lux quickly unlocked the door, trying to keep her roommate from injuring someone.   
When Lux entered she saw Katarina’s hands around the throat of her sister, Cassiopeia Du Couteau. The chairs from the dining table were either knocked over or out of place as Katarina had thrown herself across it to get at her sister whose fingers were pulling harshly on Katarina’s red tresses. Sometimes she couldn’t believe the two were related, Katarina only wore leather while Cassiopeia was one of the most fashionable people she knew of. Cassiopeia was eloquent while Katarina was uncouth, honestly, the only thing she had thought they had had in common before now was being known for their promiscuity but now that she saw the pair fighting, she could see the resemblance clear as day.   
She cleared her throat lightly, trying to get the attention of the sisters in hopes to stop their fight. The pair darted their eyes to her before separating themselves from each other and Cassiopeia turned to her, a mischievous look on her face.  
“Luxanna, do you like men or women?” Lux was confused by where the question came from, not noticing the horrified look on Katarina’s face.   
“I u-uh, I…” Lux stammered, “I-I haven’t really thought about it.”   
“Oh? Are you a virgin, Lux?” The blonde went bright red.   
“T-That’s none of your business!” She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment from the Du Couteau sisters before pushing right past them and taking refuge in her room. From inside her room, Lux heard a large smack, the sound of a hand hitting skin.  
“Ow!” Cassiopeia exclaimed. 

Chapter 4:   
Lux spent the week avoiding Katarina after her awkward incident with Cassiopeia questioning her sexuality and whether she was a virgin or not. It was the first time since the semester began that she gave Katarina the privacy that she had supposedly been asking for by never leaving her room unless she went to class which she would sneak out to do. Lux couldn’t put her finger on what exactly about Katarina knowing she was a virgin embarrassed her so much but it was enough to give up on befriending her roommate for the time being. It relieved Lux to know that Katarina’s libido had seemingly calmed down over the previous week as well, not bringing anyone home since she slept at Leona’s place down the hall.   
Lux’s relief was short lived however when she heard the same awkward shuffle from the door to Katarina’s bedroom that always took place, the blonde let out an audible groan, dropping her head against the keyboard of her laptop in frustration. At first Lux attempted to ignore it, scrolling through her social media, trying to drown it all out with some loud music but eventually her patience reached its end. Lux snapped. She was always bubbly and friendly, but after months of Katarina taking advantage of her doormat-like behaviour in attempts to befriend the redhead, she’d had enough. Lux left her room, banging the bottom of her fist against the door loudly. She could hear some shuffling from inside the room but nothing else; Lux clenched her fists tightly, trying to keep her anger up to prevent her from being afraid of Katarina. As soon as the door opened, she began by raising her voice.  
“Katarina! For once could you have sex quietly! I’ve been listening to this multiple nights a week for months now!” Lux paused in her shouting as soon as she saw her roommate standing in the doorway, completely naked. She froze, staring at Katarina’s body for a few seconds before looking up to her eyes, a smirk on the redheads face before her eyes darted back to her body. Lux could feel the heat radiating from her face, it was enough to cook an egg on, and she imagined her face matched the shade of Katarina’s hair. When Lux finally managed to pull her gaze away from her roommate’s body, she backed away into her on room and hid inside again, embarrassed by how long her eyes had lingered. 

Chapter 5:   
The next day, early in the morning when she knew Katarina would be too busy being passed out in her own bed to catch her; Lux snuck out and went to do her laundry in the laundry room. She had curled up in her own bed after seeing Katarina naked mixed with so many feelings, mostly embarrassment, but other things too. It had been worrying Lux that she might be feeling jealous, having developed a crush on her roommate, for some time now but after seeing Katarina last night, she was sure of it now. She was certainly jealous. Not that she knew what she would do about it, she seemed to be far from the type of girls that Katarina was bringing home, far more experienced and adventurous than herself.   
Lux rubbed at her temples in frustration as she waited on the last dry cycle of her laundry. Maybe she could talk to Leona about her feelings. She’d never really felt like this before, plenty of boys in high school had crushes on her and even asked her out from time to time but Lux had never been all that interested in them. She suspected she would know the ‘right guy’ when she met him, but it turns out, the ‘right guy’ was her sexually rambunctious and aggressive female roommate. She didn’t know if this made her gay or not. To put it bluntly, Lux was confused at best.   
In front of her, the dryer dinged to let her know her laundry was done, she popped the lid and fished around inside to remove her clothes, folding them and putting them back in her basket before heading back to her room. She unlocked the door to her apartment, surprised to see Katarina fully dressed and sitting at the dining table. She was never awake this early and was she wearing make-up? Lux wondered to herself, running her eyes up and down the redhead.   
“Crownguard.” Katarina said in grunt, causing Lux to back up against the door in attempt to create some distance between them, afraid of the redhead. She watched as Katarina stood up and walked towards her, taking the laundry basket from her and dropping it on the ground.   
“Hey!” Lux exclaimed as she watched some of her folded laundry fall onto the floor. Her outrage was interrupted by Katarina’s hands on her face and neck, pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Lux’s eyes widened in surprise for the few moments that Katarina’s hot mouth was on hers, staring at the redhead in stunned silence as she pulled away.   
“God damnit, Crownguard. What does it take to make you jealous, to make you want me?” Lux was silent for a moment before exploding into uncontrollable giggles, the redhead standing in front of her with an adorable look of confusion on her face. Katarina jumped slightly at Lux’s hand cupping her face, rubbing her thumb along the bottom half of the scar over her eye.  
“Don’t be silly, of course I’m jealous.” Lux giggled some more before pressing her lips against Katarina’s again, moving her hand on the redhead’s cheek into her hair. Katarina pulled away after a few moments.   
“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Lux parroted back at Katarina who smirked in return before curling her fingers into the waist band of Lux’s pants, dragging Lux to her bedroom. Before Lux knows it, she’s been dragged into Katarina’s room (one she’s never been inside before), and knocked onto her back, lying down on the mattress. Katarina does a seductive crawl up the mattress, stopping where her face hovered over Lux’s, one of her hands darting to Lux’s blouse and popping some of the buttons.   
“W-Wait.” Lux stammered, her hand softly wrapping around Katarina’s, making eye contact with the redhead.   
“Do you not want to?” Katarina asked with an expression on her face that Lux had never seen before, one much softer and caring, almost as if she was concerned.  
“N-No, I do. I just. I haven’t…” She left Katarina to work out the implication, embarrassed to say out loud that she was a virgin. “Just go slow, ‘kay?” Katarina nodded before kissing her deeply, tangling her fingers in Lux’s blonde hair, her other hand returning to the buttons of Lux’s shirt.   
“You taste like strawberries.” Katarina murmured against her lips.   
“Oh, I’m sorry, it’s my lip gloss. I can remove it.” Lux moved to cover her lips with her hand but Katarina’s mouth beat her to it, kissing her hard and only separating when she ran out of air.  
“No, I like it, keep wearing it. Everyday.” Katarina’s mouth quickly moved to Lux’s neck, the blonde biting down on her lower lip to keep quiet, knowing how thin the walls are. Katarina pushed the sides of Lux’s blouse open, her hand snaking under her back to undo her bra, removing the clothing and leaving the blonde topless. Lux blushed hard as Katarina stared down at her topless form with a deep intensity, causing her to become insecure and cover herself.   
“Wh-What?” Katarina grabbed her wrists gently and pulled them away, exposing her breasts. The redhead leaned in, her mouth hot against Lux’s ear.   
“You’re beautiful.” Lux shuddered under Katarina, causing a possessive chuckle to come from the redhead. Katarina moved down to Lux’s breasts, sucking and biting lightly and twisting the other nipple with a free hand.   
After a few minutes of foreplay, Lux’s breathing was quick and shallow, Katarina was trying her best to force the blonde to moan out but Lux refused, staying quiet because of the thin walls.   
“Are you not enjoying this?” Katarina asked, somewhat concerned even though it was clear how much Lux was definitely enjoying her touch.   
“I just don’t want to disturb the people next door.”  
“Fuck ‘em, be loud. I want to hear you.” Lux blushed before she felt Katarina’s mouth and teeth back around her breast quickly, surprising her and causing her to moan out. Katarina remained at Lux’s breasts for a few more moments before leaving, Lux somewhat breathless, beginning to untie Lux’s shoes and tossing them to the ground around the bed. Her dextrous fingers swiftly undid Lux’s pants and yanked them down her legs, leaving her just in her panties before she remembered Lux’s request for her to go slow.   
Katarina looked up at Lux from between her legs, licking her lips slightly before curling a finger into the waist line of the panties, silently asking for permission before going ahead. Katarina wasn’t good at this kind of thing, being gentle or making love or whatever, but for Lux she was willing to try. She slid them of Lux’s legs quickly before settling down between the blonde’s legs, slinging them over her shoulders, pausing just before Lux’s wet need.  
“Ready?” She asked, making eye contact with Lux who nodded quietly, obviously nervous. In reassurance, Katarina grabbed Lux’s right hand with her left before pressing her tongue against the blonde’s clit. Lux’s fingers tightened around Katarina’s, the blonde’s other hand tangling themselves in her red tresses.   
Lux’s moaning, squirming, and even cursing (Katarina had never heard the blonde do that before), only spurred Katarina on, picking up her pace and roughness to see what Lux could take. It didn’t take long before Katarina began inserting fingers, causing the woman beneath her to cry out loudly, more than loud enough for the neighbours to hear but it was clear that Lux didn’t care anymore, lost in Katarina’s touch.   
Lux came hard against Katarina’s tongue and fingers, her back arching and her fingers cruelly pulling on Katarina’s hair before going limp. She watched through half lidded eyes as Katarina began to strip herself naked and lie in beside her, spooning her as she recovered. Lux was breathless, pressing her head back against Katarina’s shoulder as her arms enveloped the blonde.   
“You enjoy that?” Katarina asked, somehow worried after the noises Lux had made that she hadn’t enjoyed it.   
“’Course.” Lux forced out between breaths, only starting to calm down, “Sorry I can’t last as long as the other girls you see.” She said, feeling somewhat insecure. She didn’t know where her and Katarina stood after all that, was she just another girl to her?  
“The other girls?” Katarina asked as if she didn’t know what Lux was talking about.   
“You know the parade of noisy women you’ve brought home in the past four months.”  
“Oh right, that. I did that to make you jealous. You’re the one I really wanted.”  
“Really?” Lux asked, blushing lightly. Katarina hummed against the blonde’s neck, kissing lightly.   
“Yes, always.”


End file.
